


'Til Death do us Apart

by frodo_stole_my_ring



Category: Sword Art Online, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: 69, Affairs, Art, F/M, Lemon, Love Story, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut, buzz is a poor insecure boi, will be included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frodo_stole_my_ring/pseuds/frodo_stole_my_ring
Summary: Kirito and Buzz met online during a LoL tournament, instantly finding love by the side of the other. Their relationship, though, isn’t as straightforward as it seems, as Kirito has a girlfriend in Asuna, while Buzz is in a steady relationship with Woody. How will all this end? And how will it affect these four people and their relationships?Tags will be added as the story progresses.





	'Til Death do us Apart

Kirito sauntered through the door. Buzz looked up. “K-kiri-chan?” he stammered out in a soft voice, “Wha-what are you doing in my room without pants?” Buzz looked Kirito up and down. He was wearing a fluffy-looking bathrobe and soft pink panties with two small swords crossed as if in mid battle on the front. They had known each other since Andy went away and Woody introduced Buzz to League of Legends, but he still felt a flutter of love and desire everytime his eyes fell on his nip naps. Buzz licked his lips. 

Kirito wiggled his elegant eyebrows seductively, and walked towards Buzz with a swagger, his long hair moving in an invisible wind. “What’s the matter, dearest?” he murmured, cradling Buzz’s rosy warm cheeks with a cool hand. Buzz hesitated. Kirito gazed into Buzz’s ocean eyes. “W-well, erm, is it really ok?” he finally got out. His lover of sixtynine months raised an eyebrow questioningly. Buzz breathed in. “We-well, it’s j-just that… err, is it really ok, for us to be together?” Buzz took a deep breath to calm down his frazzled nerves. It wasn’t just that his Kirito was an anime character and he himself was a cartoon figure, it wasn’t that his Kirito was 2D and he himself was 3D… It was only… because they both had other lovers. Kirito had his Asuna, Buzz had his Woody. Kirito’s forgiving lips shook from his downwards thought-spiral, as they moved in a swirling pattern up his neck and ended just below his mouth by his dented chin. They both moaned lightly. “I take that as a yes,” Buzz spoke as he tried to hide his arousal. Kirito hummed into his ear as his hands started stroking and pressing all of his right buttons. Buzz gasped in delight and moved his hands delicately over the line of Kirito’s panties, drunkenly taking in the goosebumps rising on his hips. They looked intensely into each other’s eyes.

Buzz gently pushed Kirito onto the bed. “Give me your lightsaber, Kiri-chan,” said Buzz. “Ah,” Kirito gasped, feeling almost winded by the forwardness off his lover. Buzz gently slid Kirito’s panties of his hips and revealed his slightly hard lightsaber. Kirito pulled down Buzz’s space suit pants, and licked his switch lovingly, savouring the taste. Buzz touched his lover’s shoulder lightly but also firmly, keeping him from going down. “W-wait, Kiri-chan,” he rushed, “Let’s do something special tonight?” Kirito paused: “Buzz-chan?” Buzz arranged Kirito on the bed, so that he faced his lightsaber, and Kirito faced his switch. It was a hot mess of love and desire until:

“T-t-to,” Buzz’s mouth seemed unable to form the proper words, as Kirito fondled his hard nip naps, he groaned. “To-o infinity a-” White-hot cum landed on Kirito’s loving expression, making his cheeks glisten and his eyes sparkle. “and beyond” Buzz whispered ïnto Kirito’s ear. Shortly after he came with ragged breathing and blissful eyes, as Buzz grazed his lightsaber with tongue and teeth.

The next morning, the lovers woke up in a rumpled bed among ruined sheets, limbs tangled. The atmosphere was thick with the scent of lovemaking and appreciation. An icy cold and sharp knife cut through the blissful feelings, when suddenly the door creaked open. Woody stood shadowed in the doorway, his face unreadable. 

A gunshot split the air.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
